


It Ain't Easy Being an Intern

by heebie_jeebie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, other Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heebie_jeebie/pseuds/heebie_jeebie
Summary: Peter Parker, otherwise known Spider-Man, is being chased down by Earth's Mightiest Heros. The unfortunate boy is just trying to do good for the world without being apprehended. But with a little help from Ned and MJ, it might just work out.That is until he is singled out from his peers by Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, to be an intern. How can Peter balance his school life, patrol life, an internship, all while being targeted by the Avengers?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	It Ain't Easy Being an Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave criticism about my writing in the comments! I'm always open to ways to improve!

It was a warm day, with every cat in the neighborhood bathing in cozy sunlight. Not a single cloud appeared in the sky. Birds were chirping peacefully, calling out to each other and socializing. Flowers everywhere were blossoming in bright, colorful, bunches. The grass was greener than it ever has been. 

It was an excellent day to go outside. 

And yet, Peter thought, he was stuck inside a school. 

Instead of paying attention to his teacher, Peter decided to focus on looking through the windows. He was practically bouncing in his seat, waiting until the clock hit 3. He wanted to go on patrol as soon as he could. Maybe he would build some legos with Ned and eat a few churros after. Or maybe he would help Aunt May with dinner. After all, she was a lousy cook. Whatever the case, he was excited to go out as his alter ego.

He had only been Spiderman for about a year. At first, it was terrifying, having to face a criminal without getting hurt. He chuckled as he remembered the first time he stopped a mugger. He thought he was going to actually die. Now though, he was used to fighting crime. In fact, he enjoyed it. Being Spiderman was a great outlet for Peter to express his emotions. Plus, it took his mind off all his problems. In other words, being a superhero was freeing.

Averting his eyes from the windows to the clock, Peter figured out there were five more minutes of class. Then, he would escape from this awful nerd school. He stretched out his arms and yawned lazily. Closing his eyes for a minute, his thoughts swallowing him whole. 

Peter felt rather relaxed today. It was weird as he usually had some sort of daily dilemma. But not right now, apparently, which was an enormous relief for him. He always had some sort of horrible predicament that caused him to make painful choices that led to painful outcomes.

(For a second there, Peter's mind flashed to Uncle Ben).

The bell rang, and Peter has pulled away from his thoughts. He shot up quickly from his desk, almost knocking it over. Which earned a few giggles from his classmates. But Peter did not appear to give a single shit. He sprinted out of the school building as fast as his legs could take him, ignoring every glare he received for pushing people out of the way. 

On the street, he looked for the nearest alleyway to change into without causing suspicion. He quickly pulled on his own one-of-a-kind homemade spider-tech suit. Under his mask, he beamed proudly. Making this suit was more difficult than he imagined, but he managed to pull it off anyway.

(Okay, maybe he got a little help from Ned. But still, he was very pleased with their hard work).

He shot his webs out swung around the city, adrenaline pulsing through his body. Swinging through the city felt like flying. Swinging around was by far his favorite part of his daily patrol. He relished watching people's faces twist into bewilderment when they saw him soaring through the air. 

While patrolling, he stopped five muggers, two robbers, and one attempted murder.

One of the women he saved was a 67-year old woman. She was held at gunpoint, the mugger demanding her to empty her pockets. Spiderman decided to nick name him "Scarface" because of his, well, scarred face. It looked liked have his face was half-burnt.

"You know," said Spiderman, making the mugger chump. "you should really respect your elders."

Scarface lifted up his weapon to shoot him, but Spiderman quickly shot a web at it and knock it out of his hands. He lifted up his hand in an open palm, then brought it down to Scarface's face, effectively bitch-slapping him so hard that he flew into the wall with a large thud. Spiderman took a step near the criminal, ready to beat his ass again, only to realize he was passed out.

The old lady was so grateful for his help, she ordered and gifted food from a fancy diner, despite Peter's pleas, not too.

"You deserve it," she had said. "The world needs more people like you." 

Peters's chest was filled the brim with pride and satisfaction. Little things like this are what made being Spiderman so worth it. Every comment of appreciation, every action of gratitude, every smile that was sent Peter's way only fueled his desire to be a hero.

The food was tasty. No- tasty was an understatement. It was absolutely delicious. The juicy steak was easy to tear into and he practically inhaled the fresh salad, its vegetables favorable. And the desert, by God, most mouth-watering food he had ever had the luck to lay his hands on. Though he would never admit it in fear of hurting his Aunt's feelings, May's cooking was completely terrible. Just last week, she almost set the kitchen on fire attempting to make roast beef.

Having some edible food was a nice change in pace.

Thanking the woman and scarfing up the last scraps of food, he headed back to continue on his patrol. His cheeks were starting to hurt because he was smiling so much underneath his mask. Her had words motivated him to try his best, and not to let anyone stop him.

"Nothing could ruin this day," Peter thought, unaware that his day was going to be absolutely ruined.

~

"So, why should we care about this guy, eyepatch?"

Nick Fury sent a sharp glare to Tony. "God, you're insufferable," he sent another scowl towards Clint, who snickered at Tony's comment. "As I was saying, we need to catch this motherfucker because we can't have some random masked vigilante roaming around, doing whatever they want, you idiots,"

"You should be paying attention Tony," Steve snapped. The billionaire's attention was focused on his phone.

"Don't," Tony's voice was sharp, "tell me what to do, Rogers." Steve mentally cringed at the use of his last name. Ever since the whole "Civil War" fiasco happened, it was only Rogers, not Cap.

(In fact, every single conversation they had was pretty tense).

"Enough bickering, you two," Fury furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed, continuing his reasoning. "This bug boy might just be a highly reliable asset for Shield. From what we know, he can quickly adapt to distressing situations and find simple solutions to complex problems."

Natasha nodded along, "This guy seems like no joke,"

"Tony and Steve will capture him. And you better, I swear to motherfuckin' God, if you two experienced heroes can't seize a simple vigilante I will shove my foot so far up your asses-"

"Jesus, we get it, pirate man," Rolling his eyes, Tony got up from his seat. "Can we go now?"

He motioned for Steve to get up acting indifferent to it all. But, he was troubled. Things have been, well, awkward between him and Steve. Emphasis on the awkwardness. Well, that's what happens when your friend tries to kill you, right?

Nevertheless, Tony wasn't going to let this dispute stop him from getting to Spiderman. To be fair, he was pretty interested in the guy, even more so, he was originally going to recruit him on his side for the Civil War. But in the end, he found that he didn't need the spiderling. And nothing was going to get in the way of bringing him to shield.

The show is about to start.

**Author's Note:**

> ooo his life's boutta get FUCKED up LMAOO


End file.
